The blockchain technology, also referred to as a distributed ledger technology, is an emerging technology in which several computing devices jointly participate in “accounting” and jointly maintain a complete distributed database. Due to its features of decentralization, openness and transparency, participation in database recording by each computing device, and fast data synchronization between computing devices, the blockchain technology has been widely used in many fields.